1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to amusement devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved carousel apparatus wherein the same compactly and integrally secures a carousel support plate relative to support posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carousel-type apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices typically require a substantial amount of space and such, it is desirable to configure and arrange such apparatus into a compact, yet secure, organization to maintain safety of individuals utilizing such devices. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop carousel apparatus which is securely and efficiently positioned relative to a plurality of users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,316 to Hardy sets forth an amusement device wherein a vertical post supports a plurality of opposed seating arrangements where individuals, such as children, may be seated within the apparatus for use as an amusement. The Hardy patent is of interest relative to a single post support apparatus, but fails to set forth the compact organization of the instant invention wherein the Hardy patent requires relative balance between the individuals utilizing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,725 to Lamar sets forth a merry-go-round wherein a vertical post includes a plurality of downwardly extending support rods which secure underlying "L" shaped members which in turn secure a pedestal support of multiple element construction. The Lamar patent utilizes a complexity of elements, as opposed to the instant invention which limits hazardous protrusions and effects a compact organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,879 to French sets forth a teeter board supported by an upwardly extending ground secured post. The French patent is of relatively remote organization, but is of interest relative to the balancing of an amusement device from a single ground supported post.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,871 to Bourne sets forth a carousel wherein a plurality of concentric rings secured about a central post support a variety of pairs of amusement devices. The Bourne device is typical of the prior art involving a complexity of elements, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,973 to Ahrems sets forth a play ground swing apparatus utilizing a central post supporting a horizontal beam. A plurality of opposed swings are supported by the beam and may be tilted relative to one another. The Ahrems patent is cited to note further examples of ground-supported post apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved carousel apparatus which addresses both the problems of compactness and strength of organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.